Mamiko Noto
Es una prolífica seiyū japonesa.thumb Ha doblado numerosos personajes de anime, muchos de ellos papeles protagonistas como en School Rumble, Elfen Lied, Jigoku Shōjo, Monster, Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, Gunslinger Girl, Kimi ni Todoke y Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito. Es un miembro del grupo de seiyū MORE PEACH SUMMER SNOW, junto con Chiwa Saitō, Haruna Ikezawa y Ryō Hirohashi. El grupo comenzó como MORE PEACH SUMMER, sin la presencia de Ryo. Las cuatro han interpretado algún personaje en la versión japonesa de Keroro. Tiene una voz muy característica, suave y delicada. Por eso, suele interpretar a personajes tímidos, algunos con poderes sobrenaturales.También ha interpretado roles de personajes masculinos. Filmografia Anime 1999 *Super B-Daman (Hustler Nami) 2000 *Boogiepop Phantom (Moto Tonomura) *Digimon: The Golden Digimentals (Kokomon) *Gate Keepers (Shun Ukiya's young self) *Ojamajo Doremi (Nanako Okada, Sachiko Ijūin) *Ojamajo Doremi Sharp (Fujio, Nanako Okada) 2001 *Angelic Layer (Asuka Kitamura) *Comic Party (Rena Tsuchiya) *Detective Conan (Saki Yoshizawa in Ep. 260) *Fruits Basket (Unnamed girl in Ep. 11) *InuYasha (Rin) *Mahoromatic (Unnamed mother in Ep. 1) *X (Kotori Monou) 2002 *Aquarian Age - Sign for Evolution (Arayashiki North) *Digimon Frontier (Floramon in Ep. 4) *Full Metal Panic! (Shinji Kazama) *Kiddy Grade (Vendredi) *Naruto (Katsuyu) *Princess Tutu (Freya in Ep. 16) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (Yoshiko Yamada, clerk in Ep. 11, Jun in Ep. 19, receptionist in Ep. 23) 2003 *Ai Yori Aoshi: Enishi (Chizuru Aizawa) *Ashita no Nadja (Alex in Ep. 1-2, Phoebe in Ep. 42) *Dear Boys (Satomi Anzaki) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (Shinji Kazama) *Godannar (Momoko "Momochie" Momozono) *Gunslinger Girl (Elsa de Sica) *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Verdandi) *Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Akina) *Rockman.EXE Axess (Shūko Kido) *Shadow Star Narutaru (Akira Sakura) *The World of Narue (Narue Nanase) *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (Hazuki Azuma) 2004 *Azusa Will Help! (Azusa) *Burn Up Scramble (Lilica Evett) *Cho Henshin CosPrayers (Mitsuki Ikuta) *Girls Bravo (Yukinari Sasaki) *Elfen Lied (Yuka) *Kannazuki no Miko (Reiko) *Kino's Journey (Tei) *Diamond Daydreams (Kyōko Asahina) *LOVE♥LOVE? (Mitsuki Ikuta) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Shimako Tōdō) *Melody of Oblivion (The Melody of Oblivion) *Mezzo DSA (Aiko Hasegawa in Ep. 2) *Monster (Nina Fortner/Anna Liebert; Miscellaneous Roles) *My-HiME (Yukino Kikukawa) *Onmyō Taisenki (Rina Asō, Shōshi, Mikazuchi's personal secretary) *Paranoia Agent (Tsukiko Sagi) *Sgt. Frog (Angol Mois) *School Rumble (Yakumo Tsukamoto) *Tactics (Yuri in Ep. 20) *Yakitate!! Japan (Megumi Kimura in Ep. 34) 2005 *Ah! My Goddess (Sayoko Mishima) *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ (Yurina Kimikage in Ep. 8)1 *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Shinji Kazama) *Ginban Kaleidoscope (Ria Garnet Juitiev) *Girls Bravo (2nd season) (Yukinari Sasaki) *Hell Girl (Ai Enma) *Ichigo 100% (Aya Tōjō) *The Law of Ueki (Rinko Jerrard) *Loveless (Hitomi Shinonome) *Lupin III: Angel Tactics (Poison Sophie) *Mahou Sensei Negima (Nodoka Miyazaki) *Rockman.EXE Beast (Shūko Kido) *My-Otome (Yukino Chrysant) *Shakugan no Shana (Hecate) *Solty Rei (Accela) *Starship Operators (Sanri Wakana) *Strawberry Marshmallow (Ana Coppola) *Trinity Blood (Esther Blanchett) *Windy Tales (Karin in Ep. 11) 2006 *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (Sayoko Mishima) *Fate/stay night (Sir Bedivere in Ep. 24) *Good Witch of the West Astraea Testament (Cisaria) *High School Girls (Ayano Sato) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (Shigure Kōsaka) *Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori (Ai Enma) *Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (Alice User and Tōko Tōkōin in Ep. 9) *Kamisama Kazoku (Ai Tachibana) *Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori (Wannu) *Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o! (Shione Sudo) *Negima!? (Nodoka Miyazaki) *Rockman.EXE Beast+ (Kido Shūko) *School Rumble (2nd season) (Yakumo Tsukamoto) *Simoun (Rimone) *Soreike! Anpanman (Hime Hotaru (second president)) *Tactical Roar (Hakubi, Koyomi in Ep. 10) *Ukkari Penelope (narration) *Witchblade (Masane Amaha) *xxxHolic (Unnamed girl in Ep. 7) *Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings (Megumi Hasegawa) *Yume Tsukai (Satoka Sagawa) 2007 *Anderson Stories: Ningyohime (Ningyohime) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Alice Gehabich) *Bokurano (Takami Komoda) *Clannad (Kotomi Ichinose) *Getsumento Heiki Mina (Minamo Haibara, Mina Akiyama) *Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Naze Munakata) *Kimikiss pure rouge (Mitsuki Shijō) *Moyashimon (Aoi Mutō) *Mushi-Uta (Chiharu Kusuriya) *Nodame Cantabile (Sakura Saku) *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (Alicia's young self) *Princess Resurrection (Reiri Kamura) *Shakugan no Shana Second (Hecate, Fumina Konoe) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Mailreit) *Sketchbook full color's (Tsukiyo Ōba) *Sola (Matsuri Shihō) *Tōka Gettan (Hazuki Azuma in Ep. 14) *Trauma Center: New Blood Cynthia Kazakov *Wangan Midnight (Eriko Asakura) *Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi (Tiffania Westwood in Ep. 12) 2008 *Allison & Lillia (Fiona) *Blade of the Immortal (Makie Otonotachibana) *Clannad After Story (Kotomi Ichinose) *Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (Yōko) *Ghost Hound (Sakie Ōgura) *Gunslinger Girl -il Teatrino- (Patricia) *Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae (Ai Enma) *Kaiba (Neiro) *Kanokon (Kōta Oyamada) *Kemeko Deluxe (Hayakawa Miura) *Linebarrels of Iron (Emi Kizaki) *Mnemosyne -Mnemosyne no Musumetachi- (Rin Asōgi) *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Haruka Nogizaka) *Persona -trinity soul- (Ayane Komatsubara) *Toaru Majutsu no Index (Aisa Himegami) *To Love-Ru (Oshizu) *Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo (Tiffania Westwood) 2009 *07-Ghost (Sister Rosalie) *Akikan! (Yell) *Birdy the Mighty Decode 02 (Violin) *Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th (Shimako Tōdō) *Sengoku Basara (Oichi) *Queen's Blade (Tomoe) *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu ~Purezza~ (Haruka Nogizaka) *Kimi ni Todoke (Sawako Kuronuma) *Kämpfer (Norainu Chissoku) *Taishō Baseball Girls (Yuki Souya) *Valkyria Chronicles (Cordelia gi Randgriz) *Canaan (Hakkou) *Aoi Hana (Shinako Sugimoto) *Seitokai no Ichizon: Hekiyou Gakuen Seitokai Gijiroku (Enma Ai & Lilicia Toudou in Ep. 3, 8, 11) *InuYasha: The Final Act (Rin) 2010 *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (Alice Gehabich) *B Gata H Kei (Kazuki Kosuda) *Mayoi Neko Overrun! (Shimako Murasame) *Sengoku Basara 2 (Oichi) *Toaru Majutsu no Index II (Aisa Himegami) *Kuragehime (Jiji) *Elsword (Eve) 2011 *Bleach (Haruko en el Ep. 314) *Freezing! (Sattelizer L. Bridgette) *Ikoku Meiro no Croisée (Shione en el Ep. 4.5 y el 11) *Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel (Aoi Kannazuki) *Kämpfer für die Liebe (Narainu Chissoku) *Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season (Sawako Kuronuma) *Hanasaku Iroha (Tomoe Wajima) *Dororon Enma-kun Meramera (Yukiko-hime) *Mawaru-Penguindrum (Yuri Tokikago) *Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyo (Hagoromo Gitsune, Yamabuki Otome) *Rinne no Lagrange (Yoko Nakaizumi) *Shakugan no Shana III Final (Hecate) *Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Nayu Hasegawa) Categoría:Seiyu